Vénceme
by misssalace
Summary: ―Escúchame bien, Sakura. Tú jamás vas a dominarme, mucho menos en la cama. / ―Apostemos, Sasuke-kun, y el que pierda... hace lo que el otro quiera. SasuSaku. Lemon. ;o;
1. Suéltame

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto. Las ideas impuras acorde al SasuSaku, son mías, y joder, ¿han visto un hit SasuSaku recientemente? ¡NO!

**Títle**. Vénceme.  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno (oh sí, rating M' baby, por fin y finalmente :B)  
by: Viry Mousy

* * *

_Te estoy tocando ya, ¿acaso no querías jugar? _

_Vamos, mírame, tú lo pediste. No quieras echarte atrás._

* * *

Descontrólate conmigo, que yo lo haré contigo. Aprovecha ahora, lo dejaré pasar, porque después yo seré quien va a jugar.

* * *

**.**

El tenue fulgor de la luna era la única luz, y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad. Sakura se levantó sigilosamente, se aseguró de que él estuviese dormido, se aproximó hasta su tocador y sacó las esposas y los pañuelos de seda, negros. Aspiró aire profundamente antes de sacar todo y tocar uno de los pies de Sasuke; ese que oscilaba flotando en el aire.

―Vamos, Sasuke-kun ―dijo ella y tomó las esposas entre sus dedos, jugueteando de manera cruel mientras se subía a gatas a la orilla de la cama, mirando a su pareja, sonriendo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó él enarcando una ceja cuando abrió los ojos, miró el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que eran las tres de la mañana como mínimo. Gruñó molesto, habían tenido una pelea brutal hacía poco y no quería…

―Voy a atarte ―anunció Sakura aún sonriendo, volvió a juguetear con las piezas de metal en sus manos.

―Ni siquiera lo intentes ―espetó él de mala gana, su cuerpo ya se había preparado para estar completamente a la defensiva, no es que no pudiese someterla; el brillo de sus ojos verdes estaba distrayéndolo y eso era terriblemente contradictorio.

―Ah, ah ―emitió ella de manera negativa, gateó un poco y se acercó más, Sasuke se irguió en su lugar lentamente y no dejó de mirarla. Lucía espectacular, sí, claro, pero no iba a ceder―. Pórtate bien, Sasuke ―dijo, siendo más autoritaria.

Sasuke se irguió por completo y quedaron de rodillas, uno frente al otro, mientras ella comenzaba a respirar más aceleradamente.

―No me toques, Sakura.

―Vas a dejarte, Sasuke ―declaró ella y se lanzó sobre él como pudo―. ¡No seas mal perdedor!

Saltó sobre el cuerpo pesado de Sasuke, y aunque su propio cuerpo no lo valía, logró acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él y tomó una de sus manos para esposarla. El error lo cometió cuando se distrajo mientras Sasuke llevaba su otra mano libre a su cabello y lo asía con fuerza, lo que fuera por liberarse de sus garras.

―Ah ―emitió mientras seguía luchando. La mano de Sasuke la sostenía agresivamente, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida.

Pero Sakura fue más ágil y se retorció hasta que logró esposar la mano danzante de Sasuke al otro borde de la cama, sonrió triunfante cuando él acabo bajo sus piernas abiertas, respirando forzosamente.

―Y yo gané ―dijo, antes de pasear su nariz por la clavícula del moreno y aspirar su fuerte aroma varonil, ese que la volvía completamente loca. Incluso ya se sentía húmeda, pero tendría que esperar.

Él apretó los labios fuertemente, sacudió las manos pero no podía liberarse de las putas esposas aquellas. Cerró los puños y las venas en sus muñecas se dilataron hasta lo imposible, estaba comenzando a enojarse.

―Quítate de encima, Sakura ―exigió.

Ella negó y puso sus palmas en el pecho de Sasuke, se restregó contra él y lanzó una ligera risa.

―Una apuesta, es una apuesta ―musitó al oído del muchacho, y mordió el lóbulo de Sasuke mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Sí, una apuesta era… una puta apuesta.

Sasuke se sintió patético cuando su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro pudiese controlar sus acciones; se estremeció cuando sintió el húmedo sexo de Sakura rozar su propia pelvis. Joder, ya estaba desnuda, lo tenía todo listo, era magistralmente… desgraciada.

Apretó los párpados, y se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que no era un mal perdedor. Y… desgraciadamente, lo que le jodía a su orgullo, había perdido frente a ella… patético. En serio. Joder, ¡había perdido! Además de su orgullo demolido por la brillante sonrisa de la joven, Sasuke se debatía entre ser obstinado, el máximo exponente de su personalidad, o ser un maniático. Dejarse llevar por las hormonas o intentar romper lo que lo ataba a la cama.

Y entonces, Sakura se quitó de encima y dio un saltito hasta llegar a la parte más sensible de Sasuke. Siguió sonriendo mientras, por dentro, seguía sintiéndose exultante por salir victoriosa al menos por una vez. Así pues, Sasuke comenzó a jalar con fuerza sus muñecas logrando que la cabecera de la cama comenzase a moverse un poco. Ella negó levemente, él era así, así que le quitó el bóxer con un rápido movimiento y antes de que, prácticamente, Sasuke arrancara un pedazo de madera con su mano… Sakura acercó su boca a la punta del pene del muchacho. Su cálido aliento fue llenando más y más el aire, hasta que rozó el glande… con la punta de su húmeda lengua. Y Sasuke jadeó, se quedó quieto, y Sakura… sonrió.

**.**

Morado, morado, ¿es que no has visto el cielo? Es así, está tan opaco, que ya no puede verte. No hay reflejos que hagan la luna brillar, ¿cerraste los ojos?

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **ésto es una analepsis-prólogo y tendrá, ehm, bastante lemon. Dadada~ ojalá les agrade, y si lo han leído... uhm, agradecería enormemente el comentario. Ya saben, el orgasmo del escritor es eso, los comentarios :B


	2. Sakura, un regalo

**Disclaimer Applied. **Masashi Kishimoto (sigue vivo, gracias al cielo) © Naruto. La idea impura es mía, el SasuSaku es el consolador de las locas como nosotras :B

**Títle**. Vénceme.  
**Pairing**. Sasuke Uchiha | Sakura Haruno (oh sí, rating M' baby)  
by: Viry Mousy

* * *

_No quiero caer tan bajo, ni ceder ante tus ojos.  
Pero si me miras así, ¿cómo no quererte? ¿Cómo no desearte?  
No me toques, que voy a besarte. _

* * *

Poco a poco pégate a mí, aduéñate de mi alma, hazme saber que estás aquí. Hoy no importa, nada, nada, si no es tu boca la que me mata.

* * *

**.**

Eran exactamente las doce del día, el sol brillaba en la cumbre del cielo mientras el mundo de las sombras era inexistente. Y solo había sol, y calor, y luz, y amarillo. Y Sasuke solo podía mirar el amarillo del cabello Naruto, el único amarillo que no estaba por dejarlo ciego, aunque los colores que ese imbécil usaba siempre estaban por dejarlo sin visión.

―Amigo, ¡hermano! ―dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sus ojos azules brillaban―. Así que… ¿Qué vas a regalarle a Sakura-chan? ―preguntó dando un buen bocado de fideos que lanzaban vapor.

Sasuke le miró fijamente y frunció el ceño; en realidad no lo sabía, pero no es que importase. Normalmente arreglaba esas cosas con una buena sesión de sexo y punto, ella así lo aceptaba o jamás se había quejado de aquello.

―No tengo nada ―dijo finalmente, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

―Qué asco ―interrumpió el rubio―. ¡Es medio día y tú estás tomando café! ¡No me jodas, bastardo, o será que tienes la sangre tan fría que…!

―Cierra la boca ―espetó Sasuke y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba hundía un poco más en el mullido asiento de la cafetería donde comían―. El asqueroso aquí eres tú, tragándote esa comida para ratas.

―Te he dicho que se llama ramen y es muy nutritivo, ¡mira, mira! Este de aquí se llama como yo ―señaló el ingrediente que llevaba su nombre, y sonrió victorioso al llevárselo a la boca. Sasuke giró los ojos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que causó que el bocado se fuese por otro lado en la garganta de Naruto y comenzara a toser.

El moreno esperó pacientemente a que el ataque de tos del rubio pasara, y luego esbozó una mueca ligeramente burlona.

―Jódete ―dijo Naruto cuando dejó de toser, tocándose el pecho―. Pudiste haberme matado.

―Casi, me aseguraré de no fallar después ―respondió Sasuke, escueto.

―Idiota.

―Estúpido.

―Bastardo.

―Imbécil.

―Púdrete.

―Cierra la puta boca ya, segunda y última vez que pienso decirlo ―dijo Sasuke y se obligó a guardar la calma.

―Bien, bien ―contestó Naruto enfurruñado―. ¿Y ya sabes qué te dará ella? ―preguntó.

Sasuke, ésta vez, ensanchó la sonrisa torcida y carraspeó levemente.

―No, me ha dicho que lo que yo quiera será y no me interesa pe-

― ¡Pídele un trío! ―animó el rubio y fue el turno de Sasuke de escupir el líquido que tenía en su boca. Miró a Naruto con profundo odio, asco, algo así.

― ¿Qué mierda dices, idiota?

― ¡Sí! Ella dijo que pidieras lo que quisieras, pídele un trío, ¡No hay nada mejor que hacerlo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo….! Sobre todo cuando te lo…

―No seas vulgar ―dijo Sasuke, interrumpiéndole. La idea se le hacía, no repulsiva, sino rara. Jamás se había imaginado haciéndolo con… bueno, no con más de una chica―. No sé ni por qué te cuento éstas cosas, no haces más que joder.

― ¡En serio, bastardo! Mira, ya lo hice con Hinata; ella sola lo ofreció y es increíble. Vamos, ¿no eres lo suficientemente hombre para decirle que lo haga y ya? Lo dicho, eres un homosexual frustrado.

Sasuke dio dos golpes, uno a la mesa y otro directo a la cabeza de Naruto. Los cubiertos saltaron y su taza de café se derramó; miró fijamente los ojos azules de Naruto.

―No haré una estupidez como esa porque tú lo digas.

―Eso es porque eres un poco hombre ―contestó el rubio encogiendo los hombros y Sasuke alzó una ceja. Sopesó la idea, y su hombría, y la sonrisa tan zorruna de Naruto. Sin saberlo, se encontró perdido.

―Lo haré ―declaró mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa, se ponía de pie y se alejaba de su _mejor amigo _antes de asesinarlo con el pequeño cuchillo para untar mantequilla. Naruto sonrió arrogante, era tan… pero tan sencillo manipular a Sasuke aunque éste no se diese cuenta, ¿y él era el idiota? El mundo era pequeño, en serio.

Sakura, por su parte, se encontraba con su mejor amiga en la estética donde trabajaba. Haciendo un manicure a una chica castaña que leía interesada una revista.

―Te digo, Sakura, en serio, hazlo y no te arrepentirás. Probar cosas nuevas en la cama es refrescante en la relación ―decía Ino mientras inflaba las mejillas y una pequeña burbuja de goma de mascar emergía de entre sus rozados labios―. Yo con Sai…

―No necesito detalles, cerda ―interrumpió Saura.

―Pero es cierto ―insistió la rubia de estilizado peinado alto, explotó su bomba de chicle y luego echó a reír infantilmente.

― ¿A ti qué te pasa? ―dijo Sakura mirándola de reojo.

―Que acabo de darme cuenta de algo gracioso ―respondió Ino entre risas―. ¡Tu cabello es como mi chicle! ¡Estoy masticando tu cabello!

Sakura resopló y clavó sus verdes en Ino con odio puro. Siguió arreglando las uñas de su clienta y buscó un par de estrellas para pegarlas meticulosamente en la uña a la que le prestaba atención.

― ¿De qué hablan? ―preguntó entonces la pelirroja que era atendida por Ino.

―Mi amiga Sakura ―contestó la rubia inmediatamente―. Es una santurrona que no quiere jugar con su novio en… ya saben, la cama.

La chica de lentes, pelirroja, se acomodó éstos sobre el puente de la nariz y sonrió.

―Pues es cierto eso, los juegos y esas cosas sirven para refrescarse. Incluso jugar a conocerse y tener sexo salvaje donde sea, o juguetes, o escenas y fantasías ―comenzó a decir e Ino la miró atentamente, Sakura ya se había sonrojado.

― ¿Tú como lo sabes? ―preguntó la chica de cabello rosa.

―Soy sexóloga ―respondió la pelirroja―. Sé de lo que hablo.

― ¡Oh, genial! ―exclamó la rubia, mientras Sakura ignoraba a ambas mujeres pervertidas y terminaba por pulir el esmalte endurecedor que había puesto previamente en la castaña. Escuchaba vagamente la plática que sostenía Karin con Ino. Consoladores, juguetes e incluso disfraces para realizar las fantasías más verídicas. Incluso cosas para lo sadista.

― ¿Por qué la vergüenza? ―preguntó entonces su clienta, una chica jovial de no más de dieciocho, Sakura enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo―. La sexualidad es…

―También tú ―susurró Sakura enfurruñada.

―Pues claro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Sakura, ¿y tú?

―Matsuri ―respondió ésta―. Yo no soy sexóloga o algo así, pero sé que eso es divertido hasta cierto punto, ¿por qué el tema?

―Mañana por la noche cumpliré dos años con mi novio y quería darle algo especial, algo que marque nuestra relación y…

―Juega con él ―dijo Ino interrumpiendo la conversación con Matsuri, no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que Sakura aceptara hacerlo―. Ya te lo dije frentona, amárralo a la cama, mastúrbate para él, o mastúrbalo tú, prueba algo nuevo que no hayan hecho antes.

Karin, la pelirroja, y Matsuri asintieron animándola y Sakura, siendo como era, seguía sonrojada y acalorada. No era asustadiza, bueno un poco, pero eso no quería decir que hablara de su vida sexual con cualquier persona. Bueno, sí, también un poco, pero seguía dándole vergüenza.

―Hazlo ésta noche de ser posible ―siguió presionando Ino―. Comienza con un juego y no lo termines, entonces, para mañana no se esperara que lo esposes a la cama o algo así. Sé tú la dominante, ¡Una dominatrix!

Sakura miró a sus tres contrincantes y supo que estaba perdida.

―U-una…

―Dominatrix, Sakura, ¡Las mujeres sadomasoquistas! ―gritó Ino a los cuatro vientos, media estética se le quedó mirando fijamente pero ella no le tomó importancia y siguió mirando a Sakura―. Júrame que lo harás, sé que no lo harás si no me lo juras.

Giró los ojos.

―Muéstrame las manos ―exigió Ino, Sakura le obedeció―. Ahora repite conmigo. Yo, Sakura Haruno.

―Yo, Sakura Haruno…

―Juro solemnemente ante todas las presentes y mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, la mujer que me ha guiado y que me ama…

―Ino…

―Repítelo, frentona.

―Juro solemnemente ante todas las presentes y mi mejor amiga…

Ino frunció el ceño pero sonrió.

―Que ésta noche seré una perra en la cama, y cogeré con novio como nunca. Yo lo dominaré y jugaré con él, porque es el mejor regalo de aniversario, juro que lo haré o…

― ¡Suficiente, Ino! Bien, bien, lo haré ésta noche. De todos modos cumplimos dos años de conocernos hoy, y mañana es año y medio de relación.

―Eso sí que fue rápido, pero bueno, un año es un año.

―No tienes idea ―suspiró la de pelo rosa, y terminó de pulir el esmalte endurecedor en las uñas de Matsuri―. Listo, Matsuri, tus uñas ya quedaron.

Matsuri jugueteó con sus dedos y admiró las estrellas sobre las uñas de punta blanca, sentía su mano rara pero igualmente se veían hermosos los reflejos destellantes en cada punta de su dedo.

―Gracias, Sakura ―dijo al levantarse y dirigirse a la caja para pagar por el servicio. Karin se había marchado hacía poco cuando Ino terminó de arreglarla, alisarle el pelo y maquillarla; claro, no sin antes recomendarle a Sakura algunas posiciones y…

Sakura se sonrojó cuando lo recordó y cerró los ojos espontáneamente mientras hacía el intento de respirar con normalidad. Su turno de trabajo estaba por terminar, y en realidad no quería ver a la cara a Sasuke, no si tenía en mente las palabras de Ino resonando en su cabeza.

―Me voy ―anunció Ino mientras soltaba su cabello y las finas hebras rubias caían vertiginosamente, creando una cortina amarilla y brillante, además de ondulada por el estrafalario peinado―. Quedé de verme con Sai hoy en la tarde, ¡Nos vemos, frentona y suerte ésta noche!

La rubia salió del establecimiento con su bata rosa colgando del brazo y un conjunto morado bastante peculiar ceñido a su cuerpo, Sakura la miró irse y se dio cuenta de que ella también podía hacerlo; sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Se dirigió a los vestidores y cambió su ropa, el pantalón blanco y la bata rosa, por algo más ligero y de color rojo. Suspiró y guardó sus demás cosas, amaba su trabajo, en serio. Matices, colores, rulos, tonos de piel y de cabello… sí, estaba satisfecha aunque en realidad siempre había querido estudiar medicina, no pudo costearlo y terminó siendo cosmetóloga.

Se despidió de la dueña del establecimiento, una voluptuosa mujer rubia, y salió de la estética arrastrando los pies. Deambuló por un rato, nerviosa, frustrada, con el eco de _juegos sexuales_, _regalo de aniversario_, y demás tonterías por la cabeza. Tragó pesadamente, al pasar frente a una tienda de cosas eróticas y se quedó parada frente a ella, dudando en lo que haría después.

Sí realmente iba a hacer lo que Ino le había dicho, debía comprar… ¿Qué debía comprar? Se sonrojó ante la burda idea de entrar a preguntar qué sería mejor comprar, entrar ahí de por sí toda una odisea para su raciocinio. Sí, era algo santurrona, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera buena en la cama… Sasuke jamás se había quejado ni nada, ¿verdad?

¡Por el amor de dios!, sus manos formaron dos puños perfectos y su mente comenzó a trabajar, basta de ser una idiota. Abrió la puerta del _sex shop _y aspiró profundamente antes de entrar y dirigirse a un estante, ignorando la gama de juguetes y cosas que ahí había. Había… de todo; colores, tamaños, sabores. Seguía respirando frenéticamente mientras entraba a la sección más alejada. Dios, cualquiera pensaría que era una voyerista porque no iba decidida a comprar nada, pero ya estaba ahí dentro y tenía que hacerlo… fijó su vista en… en… en lo que quería: Esposas. Decidió comprar las más sencillas, que lucían como esposas de policía. Ignoró todo lo demás, y no dijo ni pío al momento de pagar a la chica de la caja, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a las demás personas que estaban ahí.

Salió de la tienda dando tumbos, y exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Asió con fuerza la bolsa donde iban las esposas y pañuelos de seda que le parecieron adecuados. Tenía en mente lo que haría, solo faltaba llegar a casa. El ocaso lucía ostentoso, pronto anochecería.

Sakura se exaltó cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, se sonrojó al recordar lo que había visto en la tienda y… y se mordió el labio antes de contestar, ni siquiera se fijó en quien era la persona que llamaba.

― ¿Hola? ―dijo al ponérselo al oído.

― ¿Dónde demonios estás, Sakura? ―dijo la voz al otro lado, el sonrojo de la chica la hizo jadear, el calor la recorría por completo.

―Sasuke-kun ―susurró―. Esto… en… ¿Por qué?

―No estás en tu trabajo ―contestó él al otro lado de la línea, y Sakura se sintió un poco feliz. Él no la recogía siempre, pero cuando lo hacía era un lindo detalle de su parte… si es que Sasuke se podía catalogar como un chico que… bueno, en realidad no, él no era así.

―Salí un poco antes, ¿dónde estás? ―preguntó ella.

―Aquí fuera, llega en diez minutos o me iré sin ti ―fue lo último que Sakura escuchó, antes de que Sasuke diera por terminada la conversación y el pitido de la línea muerta le llenara su tímpano. Maldita sea, ¿eso era una forma linda de saludar a tu novia? ¿Acaso era romántico?

Bueno, estamos de acuerdo en que Sasuke no era romántico ni por mero error, pero una palabra tierna no lo mataría… en fin, no es que fuera a morirse por no escucharlo decir _te amo _o algo así. El escucharlo jadear su nombre era más que suficiente, _Sakura_ con aquella voz suya tan perfecta, a su oído mientras estaba sobre de ella… sí, estaba bien.

Diez minutos. Sakura afianzó sus cosas y comenzó a correr de vuelta a su trabajo, no sabía por qué él había ido a recogerla. Ella habría deseado darle una linda sorpresa llegando a casa y… en fin, aceleró el paso y tropezó varias veces. Bueno, no era muy atlética y tampoco muy coordinada, incluso un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarla.

Veinte minutos, y estaba segura de que Sasuke ya se habría marchado, pero de todos modos dio vuelta en la avenida principal para ver la puerta de la estética. Sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando sus ojos verdes encontraron a un chico recargado en el mural violeta, y su corazón ralentizó sus latidos a medida que se acercaba, sus ojos se encontraron.

―Hmmp ―fue lo primero que escuchó antes de poder mirar los orbes oscuros―. ¿Dónde estabas?

―Compré algo especial ―atinó a decir, lo bastante sonrojada para que Sasuke alzara una ceja, le miró fijamente y meneó la cabeza en dirección a la motocicleta aparcada a sus espaldas.

―Ya, ¿y qué era?

―Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a…

―Dímelo ahora ―dijo, en ese tono suyo tan autoritario que pocas veces ella era capaz de resistir.

―En casa ―espetó Sakura y se montó en la motocicleta. Casualmente dejó el espacio suficiente para que Sasuke se sentara frente a ella, pero él llegó por detrás con el ceño fruncido y tomó su lugar justo a espaldas de Sakura. Ella jadeó cuando, moviendo un poco la cadera, Sasuke empujó su trasero hacia adelante y la posicionó de manera que quedara perfectamente entre sus piernas.

―Ahora ―dijo Sasuke, lo suficientemente cerca para que su aliento estremeciera la piel de Sakura. Ella apretó el manubrio de la motocicleta, apretó los párpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio mientras Sasuke hundía la nariz en su cuello; logrando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera e inclinara la cabeza hacia él de forma instintiva. Gimió por lo bajo, sin poder evitarlo. Sasuke sonrió y ella no pudo verlo porque estaba detrás.

―Va-vámonos Sasuke-kun ―pidió en un suspiro y Sasuke asintió, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura y tomó el control de la moto. Sus brazos la rodearon y Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke se acomodó mejor y se apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, giró las palancas y la moto rugió, y vibró, entre sus piernas. Antes de arrancar, Sasuke le puso el casco en la cabeza y tomó el camino directo a su hogar.

Al llegar, Sakura resopló y abrió la puerta. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le quitó de las manos la pequeña bolsa con… las esposas.

―Te lo ganaste ―espetó Sasuke antes de abrir la bolsa, odiaba que le ocultaran cosas. Giró el pequeño paño sobre la barra de la cocina y las esposas se precipitaron sobre el mármol, con un poco de estrépito―. ¿Qué es eso? ―atinó a preguntar, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

―E-esposas ―susurró Sakura, tocándose el brazo derecho con fuerza.

Él alzó el rostro hacia ella, enarcó una ceja perfecta.

―Es… tu regalo ―continuó ella, entonces le sonrió un poco―. Adivina para qué es.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le tocó el pecho con las manos, hizo amago de quitarle la chaqueta pero el moreno no se lo permitió, él apresó sus muñecas.

―Dilo.

―Son para ti ―atinó a decir Sakura, él la soltó de inmediato.

― ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué harás? A…

―Amarrarte a la cama, por supuesto ―contestó Sakura con toda naturalidad, aunque con el rostro acalorado.

―No ―la negativa de Sasuke. Las ilusiones de Sakura retorciéndose en el suelo angustiosamente.

― ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó ella con un leve puchero―. Amargado.

―Escúchame bien, Sakura ―el agarre en sus muñecas se hizo más notorio, y el trasero de Sakura acabó chochando contra la barra―. Tú jamás vas a dominarme, mucho menos en la cama.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron de furia, y se retorció para liberarse pero no dijo nada. Agilizó su mente, superior a la de Sasuke, y esbozó lentamente una sonrisa inocente. Parpadeó lentamente.

― ¿Quieres otra cosa, entonces?

―Un trío ―respondió él, apretando los dientes. No estaba tan seguro pero él no era indeciso, por lo que ya que había decidido escuchar al imbécil de Naruto, llevaría la decisión, con todo y sus consecuencias; al final de todo.

―Un… ¡¿Un qué? ―exclamó Sakura―. No… eso no…

―Dijiste _Cualquier Cosa_.

― ¡Dentro de los límites, Sasuke! ―dijo ella de inmediato―. ¿Se supone que vamos a rentar a una mujer para que pase la noche con nosotros? ¿Una orgía? ¡¿Por qué no mejor voy y llamo a una puta y que ella me sustituya? Ya, claro, seguro no te soy suficiente y por eso…

Pero Sasuke se estresó y terminó por callarla, poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Sakura.

―Cállate ―dijo―. Molesta, eso quiero.

Sakura se retorció y logró que él soltara su rostro.

―Pues yo no pienso hacerlo, ¡Haz un trío con un par de…!

―Sakura ―interrumpió Sasuke, molesto, no se imaginaba la reacción tan abrupta por parte de ella. La verdad siempre había sido tan… ella.

―No ―negó Sakura fervientemente―. No pienso compartirte con nadie, ¿entiendes? Usaremos las…

―No ―interrumpió otra vez la voz varonil―. No voy a dejar que juegues con…

―No haré el trío, Sasuke.

―No vas a amarrarme a la puta cama, Sakura ―contrarrestó seriamente, con sus ojos oscuros enganchados a los verdes y vivos de la chica. En realidad no entendía cómo es que se habían puesto de acuerdo para enamorarse, o vivir juntos, sus caracteres eran chocantes. Como un tornado y la explosión de un volcán colisionando. No es que fuese posible, pero si te lo imaginas, puede llegar a ser muy violento. Caos, y fuego, y viento, y mil cosas volando.

―Hmmp ―emitió Sasuke, dándole el eco de su autoridad a sus últimas palabras.

―No ―negó Sakura fervientemente. Alzó la barbilla completamente indignada.

―Tonta.

―Idi-

―Ah, Sakura ―le calló Sasuke―. Eres molesta.

Sakura sonrió, entonces, chasqueó la lengua. Podría estar muy apabullada por el tono que estaba usando con ella, pero en realidad ya estaba excitada.

―Tengo una propuesta para ti.

―No aceptaré…

―Cállate, Sasuke ―espetó Sakura―. Escúchame ―exigió―, lo único que quiero hacer contigo es una apuesta, ¿quieres?

Sasuke alzó una ceja, la instó a continuar mirándola fijamente. Sakura carraspeó.

―Bueno… ve-verás… tú quieres hacer un trío, lo cual es estúpido ―agregó de inmediato―, y yo quiero jugar contigo. Así que, apostemos y quien pierda hace lo que el otro quiera.

―Hmmp ―el acuerdo. Al menos Sakura así lo entendió. Él le instó a continuar con su _burda _idea; así que Sakura se retorció un poco. Sasuke se proyectó aún más hacia ella e introdujo su rodilla entre los muslos de la chica, abriéndose paso para recargar su peso mejor sobre de ella.

Con el accionar de Sasuke ella se perdió un poco y ya no pudo, ni quiso, continuar. Él tomó la iniciativa del asunto en base a su idea.

―Ésta noche ―comenzó a decir con voz cortante―. Te haré gemir tanto que harás lo que yo quiera.

Sakura gimió bajito cuando él movió su rodilla entre sus piernas, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo mejor.

―No lo harás ―espetó―. No gemiré, por más…

― ¿Duro que lo haga? ―completó Sasuke con una sonrisa frívola, casi cruel―. Hmmp.

―En serio, Sasuke ―continuó Sakura y no pasó desapercibido la ausencia del sufijo dado a su nombre desde siempre―. No voy a hacer ni un solo ruido, si lo hago tú ganas. Si no, acabarás atado a la cama, amor ―agregó y sonrió dulcemente.

―Eso lo veremos ―retó Sasuke, con su rostro deformado por lo mucho que apretaba los dientes, Sakura dedujo que estaba prácticamente furioso; y eso estaba increíblemente bien. Porque, ella no iba, ni quería, compartir a Sasuke con alguna chica fácil. Él era solo suyo, sería así siempre.

― ¿Y bien? ―dijo ella, rompiendo el tenebroso silencio que se había instalado en la cocina.

―Te arrepentirás de haber apostado contra mí ―declaró Sasuke, con su grave voz resonando hasta en el corazón de la pobre Sakura―. Yo jamás pierdo, jamás ―agregó.

Rápidamente, llevó sus labios hasta los de ella y comenzó a moverlos con insistencia. Pero Sakura ya había razonado todo y en vez de gemir como normalmente haría; llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Sasuke. Algo le decía que sería una larga noche, con toda la agresividad que Sasuke jamás había mostrado antes, le excitaba la idea.

Por mientras, él movió su rodilla y topó con la barra, elevó a Sakura con tan solo la fuerza que su pierna ejerció y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos. Ella no se permitió ni jadear, ya había comenzado.

**.**

Aún no dejes de respirar, que no he terminado contigo. Ésta noche vas a gozar, no digas que no te he advertido.

**.**

* * *

**author's note: **Primero que nada, quiero expresar mi desesperación: AHHHHH! -corre en círculos- estoy toda estresada por Japón. Es una potencia mundial, y se vino abajo en tan solo un momento. ¿Qué más podemos esperar? De algunos buenos mangakas se sabe que están bien, pero de otros no, tampoco de seiyuus o artistas. Nada de Noriaki Sugiyama -llora- ¿por qué no? FUERZA JAPÓN! que es lo único que podemos decir, y de todos modos, cuenta poco porque no somos nada.  
-suspiro- esto está tan mal.

Arr. Por otro lado, aquí la continuación de esto. ¿Qué tal? :B Ésta es la apuesta, y ya saben quién va a ganar(:  
GRACIAS por los reviews, favoritos & alertas. Si lees, ya sabes, agradecería un montón el comentario. El review es el orgasmo del escritor, ¿qué no? :B

**posdata: **una disculpa, pues éste viernes no hay actualización de «Arráncame la vida» porque me atrasé un poco, puede que mañana la haya :B


End file.
